


Heritage

by acindra



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acindra/pseuds/acindra
Summary: Michael feels out of touch with his ethnicity because he was raised American





	Heritage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vent fic. I’m half various white things, a quarter Filipino and a quarter Chinese. But I was raised American (while living in Japan so there’s some of that thrown in for good measure) and honestly? I feel like I don’t fit in with any of those things. Normally this isn’t too big of a problem for me, but BMC fandom has a lot of Filipino creators which is fucking awesome and I want to be like me too! But. I don’t really count.

Jeremy was worried.

Michael had been uncharacteristically quiet all day. He had also been sighing a lot and staring into space instead of paying attention to his surroundings.

He was sitting on his bed, technically doing homework, when he sighed again.

Jeremy whirled around in the desk chair, frowning. “Alright. Out with it. What’s wrong?”

“Did you know the Chinese New Years is coming up?”

Jeremy scrunched up his nose at the non sequitor. “I mean yeah, Christine has been talking all of our ears off about it for like a week.”

Michael sighed again and tipped over so he was lying on his side.

“Do I need to fight someone else’s holiday for you?”

“No…”

“What’s wrong Michael?” Jeremy asked, coming over to the bed and moving his textbook and homework to the floor.

“Me.”

“What?”

“I’m wrong.”

“You’re certainly wrong about being wrong.” Jeremy booped him on the nose.

“Ha ha.”

“So what is it about Chinese New Year that’s upsetting you? Did you want to celebrate it? I’m sure Christine would be thrilled.” Jeremy asked, climbing onto the bed and laying down next to Michael.

“It’s not that. It’s just… She asked me about my holidays. Like Filipino and Ecuadorian ones.”

“Oh cool. What holidays did you talk about?”

Michael’s response was muffled by his pillow.

“Sorry, I didn’t hear you.”

“I said… I said I don’t know any.”

“Oh.”

“I don’t really know anything about my heritage.”

Jeremy reached up and stroked his hair. “Well, what about food? You have that weird sour chicken soup and that really thick stew, right?”

“I guess? I really don’t know how to cook them though. I mostly help out by deep frying the lumpia or empanadas- which we buy frozen at the store and I’m pretty sure that making them is supposed to be a whole family thing. And it’s not like I know anything about why they’re made.”

“You could ask your parents?”

“They don’t like talking about it, I think. Like, I’ve asked questions before and they kinda blew me off?”

“What about researching it on the internet?”

“I could, I guess. But it wouldn’t really mean anything.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s kinda like… like watching Shark Week on Discovery or reading about social experiments on wikipedia. Sure I have the knowledge, but at the end of the day none of it actually affects me. It doesn’t impact my life in any way beyond being information that I just… have. Floating around in my brain. It feels like I’m trying to fake it.”

Jeremy didn’t know what to say.

“I just… I feel like I don’t fit in.”

Jeremy threw his arm over his waist and tangled their legs together. “I’d say you fit pretty well with me right here. So there’s that, at least.”

Michael gave him a rueful smile. “Yeah. There _is_ that.”

“Besides, there’s other things you do fit in with.” Jeremy said, thoughtfully.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re a gamer. And a musician. And you’re gay as hell.”

Michael huffed.

“So maybe you don’t really fit in with your ethnic communities- you still fit in with other ones.”

“Yeah…”

“And you know there are people who accept and love you just the way you are, even if you don’t know anything about your heritage.” He kissed Michael’s forehead.

“You’re right. I _am_ pretty fucking awesome.”

“Yes. Yes you are… I’m sorry you feel left out.”

“It’s ok. I’ll probably stop fretting over it soon. It was just a weird wake up call to realize it. Thanks for listening.”

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's not very funny and that it doesn't actually go anywhere.
> 
> If you like this fic, please check out the other 30 BMC fics I've written! 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on tumblr ([ acindra ](http://acindra.tumblr.com))- I also made a crocheted doll of [ Michael! ](http://acindra.tumblr.com/post/161391774925) I’m taking boyf riends prompts if you have any! 
> 
> [ Bonus George Salazar and Michael!Doll pic ](https://twitter.com/georgesalazar/status/880209460962185216)


End file.
